Hand of Krona
History Origin On the planet Maltus, a race of immortal humanoids developed that were one of the first sentients in the universe. They eventually developed a belief that it was forbidden to look back in time at the moment of creation. However, one of their scientists known as Krona defied that edict and conducted his own experiment to observe the birth of existence. His actions led to the creation of the Anti-Matter Universe and robbed the universe of a billion years of life. For his actions, he was exiled in an energy state and his brethren took on the mantle of the Guardians of the Universe in order to combat evil. In time, however, a group of interstellar aliens formed a technology cult known as the "sacred order" called the Hand of Krona. These individuals worshipped the ancient Maltusian scientist and believed that Krona witnessing the "hand of creation" at the dawn of time proved that a single person could change reality. Whilst his actions might have doomed reality, the Kronans believed that it brought positive influences such as the formation of the Guardians of the Universe on Oa, their Green Lantern Corps as well as brought both order and unification on countless worlds along with many civilizations throughout the cosmos. However, where they and other similar groups such as the Omega Men, L.E.G.I.O.N. as well as the Darkstars attempted to bring peace; they had ultiamtely failed in their tasks and thus left a power vacuum for others to fill. However, where they failed, the Hand of Krona believed that they could unite the universe through technology. Peace Through Progress Led by Bajoc Veyl, the Kronans travelled to many planets such as Xudar, Barrio III, Sputa as well as the doomed world of Bolovax Vik. However, on certain worlds, they upgraded the planet's technology whether the inhabitants desired it or not. These had the unfortunate side effect in some cases of destroying the world in question but to the Hand of Krona, such an act was believed to be the cost of progress. At some point, they arrived onto the planet Earth where they once again began the process of upgrading the world's technology. Their first action led to the transformation of a forty square mile area in Millstone Nuclear Power Planet in Waterford, Connecticut. This action led to an increased augmented lightning which increased the power of the nuclear reactors that in turn was used to make plant forms large enough to create organic cities. Further actions included a technokinesis field which transformed wildlife into cybernetic giants as well as turned boy scouts into cyborg command drones. These actions attracted the attention of the Justice League which saw Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Batman and Superman arrive. It was the arrival of Rayner, however, that attracted the attention of Veyl as he was the last of the Green Lanterns and the leader of the Kronans believed that his induction into their organization would be an important symbol for the rest of the galaxy. Thus, he offered a deal to Kyle Rayner stating that he would spare Earth if he joined the Hand of Krona. The Justice League instead attacked which forced Veyl to suppress them with drones and cybernetic animals. When the Green Lantern ultiamtely refused his offer, the leader of the Kronans attempted to create an energy construct to strike down the ring wielder but this "hand of Krona" was destroyed by Superman. Later, inside the reactor, Batman managed to convince the altered boy scout children to shut down the augmented lightning which allowed both plant as well as animal life to return to normal. In the aftermath, the Hand of Krona teleported away and despite their defeat, Veyl believed that he had sowed a seed of doubt in Kyle Rayner's mind. Notes *Since their initial appearance, the Hand of Krona have not appeared in the comics. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Teams